


Spanking

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spanking, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thomas spanking fic with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a request from my queue that literally just said Thomas spanking fic, which got me thinking. I have read a lot of fics where Thomas gets spanked, but I have never read one where Thomas is the spanker. I am sure they are out there, but I haven’t seen one, so I decided to approach this from that angle. I am not entirely sure this is what the requester wanted, but this is what I wrote. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize, this is just for fun.

“Please tell me you aren’t reading this,” Anna asked me, grabbing a book off of the table where I had left it to answer the door.

“I am trying to get out of it, but it was Ann-Katrin’s turn to pick the book for NT wag book club. I think Christian Grey is a psychopath with mommy issues, but AK started whining when I said that, so I just went along with it to shut her up. My plan was to let her see me with the book, make some vague comments about maybe learning some things I could use with Thomas, and then let the other wags infer that I have read the book so I can get away with not actually reading it,” I replied with a shrug.

“Well, that is surprising,” Anna commented as she put the book back down.

“What is?” I asked.

“The fact that AK is in a book club. I thought you had to be able to read to be in a book club,” Anna laughed.

“I have to admit we were a little surprised when she asked to join, but we figured she would get bored and stop showing up, so we let her. That was 2 years ago. Anyway, I am just hoping that Thomas doesn’t see it. Can you imagine his reaction? He would probably turn as red as next seasons kit,” I chuckled in agreement.

Just then we heard the front door open and a voice call out, “Babe, are you home?”

“Crap, give me the book,” I ordered, hastily shoving it under the couch cushion to hide it just as Thomas walked in.

“There you are,” he greeted me as he kissed me on the cheek. “Hi Anna, what are you ladies up to?”

“We were just about to head out and catch a film. Anna and I haven’t hung out in ages and she and Robert are leaving for Poland again in a couple of days,” I replied, leaning up to kiss him properly on the lips.

“Ok, as adorable as you two are, we have to go or we are going to miss the film. So stop being cute and let’s get a move on,” Anna requested, grabbing her purse off of the table.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. Can I trust you not to burn down the house while I am gone?” I asked Thomas as I followed Anna toward the door.

“Ha ha, very funny. I think I might just watch some TV, can’t get into too much trouble doing that. Have fun,” he called as I shut the door behind us.

**

“Thomas, I’m home,” I called out a few hours later.

“In the kitchen,” he replied.

“Did you miss me?” I asked, walking over to him and grabbing a grape out of the bowl in front of him, giving him a cheeky grin.

“Why do you always do that?” Thomas asked, slightly more disgruntled than I felt the situation warranted.

“What?” I asked, going to the fridge and opening it up.

“You always steal my food. You literally grabbed a grape then walked to the fridge and opened it, can’t you get your own? Do you have to take mine?” he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Are you serious?” I inquired, turning back to him.

“Yes, I am, it is rude,” he pointed out.

“This coming from the man who can’t be bothered to stop talking long enough to chew his food? What would you do if I went over there right now and grabbed another grape? What would your recourse be?” I challenged.

“I would spank you,” he replied so evenly I was thrown for a moment.

“What?” I asked incredulously when I had processed what he had said. “Am I five? Get out, you aren’t going to spank me. You don’t have it in you.”

“Try me,” he dared with one raised eyebrow.

I walked slowly over to the bowl and deliberately grabbed a grape and stuck it in my mouth, staring straight in his eyes as I chewed.

The second I had swallowed the grape Thomas grabbed my arm, threw me over his knee, and brought his hand down on my backside 3 times in rapid succession. I was too stunned to even process what had just happened, I just sat there on his lap trying to figure out what had just happened.

“I’m so sorry, I thought I could do this but I can’t carry on with this. Are you ok?” he asked, helping me back to my feet.

“What?” I questioned, even more confused than I was just a few seconds ago.

“I saw your book hidden under the couch cushions, and I can’t be Christin Grey. I know he is super sexy and he is all dominant and gets off on weird sex, but I can’t be that guy, it makes me uncomfortable, I am sorry if that is what you want, I just can’t be that way,” he answered, grabbing my hands as he apologized, distress evident in his eyes.

Suddenly his words sunk in and I couldn’t help but laugh when I realized what was going on in his head. “Oh my god, Thomas, that is what this is about? That stupid book?” I chuckled.

“What?” he asked, now confused by my reaction.

“You saw that book hidden under the couch cushions and thought I was into that stuff, so you decided to show me that you were ok with that lifestyle by picking a fight with me so you could spank me? And you are so sweet that you decided to do that anyway, even though it makes you very uncomfortable? Oh, that is so adorable, you are definitely the best boyfriend I have ever had. I am not reading the book, you dork, I just didn’t want you to see it,” I laughed, giving him a peck on the lips before wrapping him in a hug.

“Then why do you have it?” he asked as he pulled back.

“AK picked it for NT wag book club and I bought it so that I could let her see me with it as part of my plan to get out of having to read it. And for the record, Christian Grey is not sexy, he is a sociopath. He is the last man I would want. I am actually pretty happy with what I have,” I told him, leaning up to rest my forehead on his.

“Really?” he asked, confusion giving way to relief as my words sank in.

“Of course. We have been dating for over a year, don’t you think that if I had a bondage fetish it would have come up before now?” I asked him.

“When you put it that way, I feel like an idiot,” he confessed.

“Yeah, but you are a cute idiot, if that is any consolation,” I replied.

“I don’t feel very cute, after what I just did,” he answered.

“Do you want me to prove to you how cute I think you are?” I asked and pressed my lips to his before he had a chance to answer. Momentarily stunned, he quickly deepened the kiss and before I knew it his hands were sneaking their way up inside my shirt, coming to rest on my sides.

I pulled away after a moment and whispered in his ear, “How about we take this upstairs and have some hot, absolutely vanilla sex right now?”

Without a word he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and ran upstairs, my laugh echoing through the house along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What do you guys think? Am I the only person who could make a fluffy spanking fic, or what? I really would like to know what you think, if you enjoyed it leave me kudos, and if you would like to tell me what you think about this send me a comment, they really do make my day and I respond to all of them.


End file.
